Yuri and Satan
by Sinful-Saints
Summary: I found out that no one had written a story about Yuri and Satan, so I decided to! Ha, this is just a quick story about them; anyway hope you enjoy and will reveiw


**I was looking though stories and I decide to see if they had one for Yuri and Satan. Well guess what they didn't! So I'm going to write one. I'm probably going to have to re watch that episode with Yuri and satan thought. Hope you enjoy and will review. By the way if you like this I recommend reading my other story, that I'm going to be putting up soon, for blue exorcist.**

**Note: I own nothing; not even the cloths on my back. *tears***

* * *

_Yuri was truly pregnant with Satan's child. She didn't know how, but somehow she just fell in love with the 'evil lord'. Once she felt those blue flames surround her that one fateful day; she knew that there was pain, lost, and some one to love with-in those flames. She first truly admitted that she fell in love with him when they we're talking one day; the two we're talking about life. About how fragile life is, and how a life can't be bought or given; that you just have it. That day was also the day she decided that she will give birth and rise the offspring of Satan because not only would she/he be her child, but also the child of her beloved. She knew it was wrong, she was an exorcist after all, and just think of what her father would do if he found out. She love him anyway despised everything, she really did. _

* * *

_One day Yuri went out to visit one of her friends. She had finally came back from the woods where her and Shiro (Rin's adopted father). She still had Satan inside her as sis she have the offspring of Satan inside her. The friend of hers recently had a child of his own as well. Yuri had come to see them seeing as she is also good friends with her friend wife as well. The poor mother was still healing after childbirth so they all we're in the married couples room. Yuri was holding the little infant in her arms. She was hoping her child would be as beautiful as the little girl she was holding. "What's her name?" Asked Yuri curiously._

_"Sora, Sora Oakano." Yuri's friend, Kurima Oakano whispered softly.__ It was a beautiful name it fit her well too. The little girl opened her eyes at Yuri. It was strange, but the girls eyes appeared to be red. Yuri knew in truth that Sora's eyes were really brown, but they had tints of red; enough to make the girl have red eyes. _

_"So this is what we will be bringing into this world?" Yuri silently Whispered to Satan._

_"Hm?" Kurima's wife hummed questionably at Yuri. "What did you say?" She asked._

_"Well I wasn't planning on telling anyone just yet, but I'm pregnant. Couple months along." Yuri said straight face, but you could hear happiness in her voice. "Well I need to get going. Goodbye." Yuri said as she handed Sora over to the girls father._

_"Bye...?" The couple chimed a little confused._

* * *

_"Why did you tell them?" Satan asked Yuri scared as to what they would do to her if they were to find out who the father was._

_"Because I see no harm in it."_

_"Your... Your pregnant!?" Screamed the voice of her father, who sadly had been listened in on the last part of the conversation between The Oakano's and Yuri._

_"... Yes" Yuri said straight face angrily at her father._

_Her father took her to a doctor. And that was where she told him about the father being Satan. She also told him that she was going to be having the child if he approved or otherwise. Her father didn't want to ammit to the fact that he was going to be the grandfather of Satan's child. He instead blamed it on Shiro._

* * *

_It took awhile for the trails to get over. Once they finally found punishment for Yuri, for getting pregnant with Satan, she was already around nine months along. They needed to kill her before she went into labor with the child. They were going to burn her at on the stake as her father order. What kind of father would kill their own child. Good question, because that exact question was running though Yuri's mind. She look up in surprise when the blue lights lit up the night sky. Everyone around her were getting engulfed in those flames. She look around. Her eyes landed on her dear friends, the Oakanos, she say Miss Oakano fall to the ground from the pain of the flames. Kiruma bent down by his wife. His wife had held Sora, Sora was still alive, unlike the girls poor mother. Kurima pick up Sora and ran off away from the chaos. Yuri had tears in her eyes what was happening. _

_She felt a tug on her wrist she turned to find her father. But it wasn't really her father, but Satan he had taken hold of her father to free her. Yuri's father fell to the ground. Yuri didn't care what happen to her father, but only about Satan. She drop down by him as he said. "Yuri run." ... "Satan? Satan!" She yelled. She stood up and ran she needed to get away._

_She went back to the woods; there was a cave. Along waited her demon friends. She went in with them following her. Her water had already broke, she was going to be giving birth. Her friends help her though it. And she soon found that she was not just having one child but two. She look at the eldest and smiled he was covered in blue flames. The one with the inherited power. She slightly mumbled 'Rin' announcing his name, as rin meaning eldest. She look at her second chile. he look weak and pale, but she loved him all the same. 'Yukio'... she mumbled. she named him that for she had someone from her past with that name and she found it beautiful. She heard Two people enter the cave. She look over at them and smile small. It was Shiro and... and a friend of his, what was his name. Yuri knew she was dieing. She looked down at her two beautiful children. "This one covered in flames is Rin, and the pale one is Yukio." She gave a half-hearted giggle. And she turned her head to the side closed her eyes to go into a never-ending sleep. No that's not right maybe she will wake up in the fires of hell with her lord Satan._

* * *

**_ This kind-a suck, but I like it and hope you did too. PLEASE review!_**


End file.
